The present invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly to a bearing preload mechanism for bicycles.
Typically, bicycles are propelled by pedals mounted to a crankset at opposite ends of a spindle. A typical crankset is equipped with two cranks that each supports a pedal at one end and couples with a spindle adjacent the other end. The spindle is supported for rotation within a bottom bracket of a bicycle frame by bearings. These cranksets transfer energy exerted on the pedals by a rider to forward motion of the bicycle. The crankset typically includes one or more sprockets that engage a chain to transfer the rotary motion of the crankset to a rear wheel.
Existing cranksets commonly rely on one or more wave washers to preload/limit or adjust end play of the bearings in the crankset. These washers are used in part because there is limited space available adjacent the bearings. However, the preload provided by these wave washers is inconsistent and the quantity of washers needed to adequately preload the bearing varies for each crankset due to various tolerances within the crankset. Adequately preloading the bearing with these washers requires an iterative process that often necessitates assembly and disassembly of the crankset numerous times until the correct quantity of washers is determined.